Del Male
by Moirailis
Summary: Three chapters based on "Daughter of Evil" "Servant of Evil" and "Regret Message" by Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine, starring Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Complete **DO NOT PUT ON ALERT**
1. Part One

Ah-ha... Right... Um, I should be finishing that Luddy/Gil lemon right about now... It's already 7 pages and Gilbert just got to the foreplay... but instead I come out with this depressing shit... W.T.F? Ahh, anyways, storyline was supposed to follow the Evil series by Len and Rin Kagamine but it sort of... evolved? It still has the basic storyline and stuff...

* * *

**Title: **...Del Male

**Pairing:** None Specified; Hints of Spain/Romano and Germany/Italy

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Depressing as shit content and character death. ;_; Also, Dark!Italy and Not-Asshole!Romano. o.O

**Summary:** Following the "Daughter of Evil" story by Rin Kagamine. Rin - Feliciano, Len - Romano, Kaito - Ludwig, Miku - Antonio, Meiko - Gilbert

**Setting:** AU

_

* * *

_

…**Del Male - Da Una Parte  
**

…_Of Evil - Part One  
_

* * *

Once, a long time ago, in a beautiful city, was a kingdom. Though peaceful and happy in appearance, the inside of the kingdom was treacherous and dreadful. The reigning ruler was a young man near the age of twenty with auburn hair and amber eyes. A wild curl came from the left side of his head. The young man, Feliciano Vargas, appeared to be a cheerful and energetic man, though inside, he was cruel and vicious. The kingdom ruled by Feliciano was, decidedly, called 'Italy'.

Feliciano had a servant, who looked quite similar to the young ruler. Though the servant's hair was a few shades darker than that of the prince's, his eyes were the same shade of amber. Like Feliciano, the servant had a long and wild curl coming from his head, though his curl came from the right side, instead of the left. The servant was Lovino Vargas, the elder brother to Feliciano. Lovino was only two years older than Feliciano, though he somehow looked to be the same age as Feliciano.

Lovino had never been sure as to how his younger brother had become the kingdom's ruler, though he believed it had to do with their grandfather's influence, seeing as their father, the rightful ruler, had died soon after Feliciano's birth due to sickness. Feliciano _had_ always been Rome's favorite between the two, seeing as Feliciano looked more like Rome than Lovino did.

Lovino hated the way his younger brother ruled the Kingdom of Italy. Feliciano was selfish, and took money away from those who needed it. Lovino knew, however, that Feliciano only took money away from the citizens when he felt he didn't have enough. The thought made him sick; how could he be related to such a monster…? However, Lovino could never question his brother's choices, not even Feliciano's decision to purge those who went against him.

"Lovino, _mio fratello_, can you help me, _ve_? It's almost time for my _bello_ subjects to kneel before me. You're the only one I trust enough to dress me." Feliciano's sweet smile always convinced Lovino, though the latter knew that the sweet smiles were fake and laced with a promise of pain for those who spoke back to him. Lovino didn't dare show his disgust as he kneeled before his brother, his eyes looking at his brother's currently bare feet.

"_Sì_, _mio caro fratello_… I will help you." Lovino stood from his position in front of his brother, making his way over to the large chestnut wardrobe and opening the doors, scowling as he looked at the expensive clothing inside. He would never let Feliciano know that he despised the beautiful clothes, that he despised the kingdom and that he despised his brother. "What would you like to wear today, _mio Signore_?"

"What do I want to wear…? Hm… Oh! I want to wear that _giallo-oro_ outfit that _Signora_ Kasimira made for me! I haven't worn it in a while, and _Signore_ Vash and _Signora_ Kasimira will be here today to speak with Roderich and Elizaveta." Feliciano told his brother happily. Lovino only nodded and pulled out the yellow-gold outfit. He would never tell Feliciano that yellow-gold was a terrible color on him, and blue suited him much better.

"_Per favore_, stand up, _mio caro fratello_. I cannot dress you if you remain lying in bed." Lovino gently placed the yellow-gold outfit on a nearby chair, extending his gloved hand to help the young ruler up out of bed. Feliciano smiled at his brother gratefully, closing both eyes in a childish fashion, and pulling himself out of the bed, using Lovino as leverage.

"_Grazie_, _fratello_ _maggiore_." Feliciano's smile was filled with pure love for his older brother, though Lovino didn't return the smile. How could he? The kingdom was suffering all because of his tyrannical younger brother, the man who could be his twin if not for age. It was in less than fifteen minutes that Lovino had stripped his brother, run a cool cloth along the bare skin, and re-dressed the young prince. He did it all with a straight face, his gaze never faltering from his own hands. A knock on the large cherry door drew Lovino's attention away from his hands.

"_Ve_?" The door opened quietly, allowing the Austrian servant to poke his head inside the room before entering completely. Roderich bowed and adjusted his unneeded glasses before addressing his prince and student.

"_Principe_ Feliciano, please excuse my intrusion, however _Signore_ Vash and _Signora_ Kasimira will be here within the hour and Elizaveta has your meal completely cooked and placed on the table." Roderich stated smoothly, running a hand though his brown locks. Feliciano smiled and nodded happily, clasping his hands together in joy as Lovino gathered the clothing he had taken off his brother to bring to Elizaveta. Feliciano happily thanked Roderich and ran out of the room, down towards the dining hall where, undoubtedly, his meal would be waiting. Roderich paused before leaving, walking over to Lovino and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Lovino?"

"…You already know, don't you, Roderich?" Lovino asked softly, looking up at the man who has known him since his birth. Roderich nodded in confirmation, taking his hand away from the older Vargas' shoulder. Roderich knew all too well how Lovino was feeling. After all, it was a special day for Lovino, as well as Feliciano. It was March 17th, the shared birthday of the two. Amazingly, Feliciano had been born on Lovino's second birthday.

"Indeed, I do know what it is, Lovino. However, it is out of your control, you know. Rome decided that Feliciano would inherit the throne. Feliciano is a cruel ruler; everyone knows that. Everyone also knows that you would be a much better ruler than Feliciano. There is nothing you or I can do about it. I'm sorry, Lovino." Roderich left towards the door, pausing before leaving the room. "Happy birthday, by the way…"

* * *

After the meeting with Vash and Kasimira, which had gone surprisingly well, Feliciano made his way to his balcony, waiting for his subjects to kneel before him. This was usual; Feliciano would meet with someone, then, once they left, he would go to his balcony and watch all of his subjects kneel before him and praise him, love him, _adore_ him.

Lovino would always watch from the shadows of his brother's room, still visible to those in the back of all of the kingdom's subjects. He would see those far enough away from Feliciano's balcony glance up at their prince before their gazes would turn to him, the rightful heir. Their gazes were longing, pleading, begging him to overthrow his younger brother and turn their economy around.

Nevertheless, he could not. Lovino couldn't overthrow his younger brother. As much as Lovino hated his brother, he also loved him, and would do anything to protect him.

However, while scanning the subjects in the back of the group worshipping his brother, Lovino spotted one particularly out of place man. His skin, lightly tanned, complimented his somewhat curly brown hair and green eyes. Lovino found this man beautiful; he wanted to know more about this man who had so suddenly shown up in the Kingdom of Italy. He doubted this to be possible, however, seeing the muscular blue-eyed blond next to the brunette. They seemed to be lovers, or at the very least, close friends.

* * *

Feliciano approached Lovino soon after the subjects went back to their daily work. His usual cheerful demeanor had disappeared, and had been replaced by a look of trouble. It was unusual to see Feliciano in such a confused state, despite the boy being less-than-advanced in the intelligence department.

"_Caro fratello_? Is something wrong? You look troubled." Lovino questioned, placing a bowl of gelato on the dining table before gesturing for Feliciano to sit in front of the sweet treat. The younger of the two did so, sitting in front of the ice cream, though still confused about how to feel about the blond man he had seen earlier. He had become so taken with the man that it was impossible for him to _not_ think of him. Feliciano sighed and rested his chin in his palm, gathering some of the gelato onto the spoon. He popped the spoon into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor of the gelato, sucking on the spoon momentarily, before removing the object and playing with it between his fingers.

"_Fratello_… There was a man in the crowd today that I have never seen before…" Lovino internally flinched; Feliciano wasn't talking about the brunette, was he? "He was very handsome… He was very muscular, and his hair was blond and slicked back… I want him to be mine, but he seemed to really like the brown-haired guy next to him, _ve_… Lovino, I want you to get rid of the brown-haired guy for me, so I can have the blond."

Lovino winced and clenched his eyes shut; his brother wanted him to kill the man that he himself had become taken with. He had no say in the matter, however; Feliciano was the prince, and Lovino was just the servant. He would have to kill the beautiful man, even if it killed him inside. Lovino knew that killing the man he had seen would be torture, to see that pretty, lightly tanned face in pain, shock and confusion… Lovino already felt sick at the thought of it.

"_Sì_, _mio signore_… It will be done…" Lovino's voice was no more than a whisper. Feliciano's eyes lit up happily, hearing the accepted assignment from his brother. It would be only a matter of time before he could have that man for himself…!

"_Ve_~? You mean it? Oh, _grazie_, _mio fratello meraviglioso_! _Grazie_!" Feliciano exclaimed, embracing his older brother quickly before returning to his snack with newfound vigor. "Oh, and _fratello_… you'll destroy the brown-haired man's country for me as well, _sì_? _Grazie_!" Lovino couldn't help but continue to feel nauseous at the thought of his brother's request. Excusing himself from the room, Lovino fled, looking for the one person whom he knew could offer him comfort; Elizaveta.

Making his way down towards the kitchen, where Elizaveta was no doubt cleaning a spotless room, Lovino only thought of the man he was ordered to kill. Lovino didn't bother to knock as he entered the kitchen, spotting Elizaveta easily, seeing as she was the only person in the room. Lovino cleared his throat to gain the woman's attention. Elizaveta turned around and smiled softly, seeing the dark brown-haired male.

"Hey, Lovino. Did you need something?" she asked, resting her broom against the counter. Lovino nodded and walked further into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter opposite Elizaveta with a sigh. "Wanna tell me what it is that's bothering you?" she asked softly. Lovino sighed and looked down, his bangs falling into his face.

"…Feliciano became infatuated with a man from outside the kingdom today… He was blond with blue eyes and very muscular. With him was a brown-haired man with green eyes and tanned skin… I-I think I like the brown-haired one… but Feliciano told me to kill him and destroy his country so he could have the blond… but I feel sick just thinking about what I agreed to do… Help me, Elizaveta, please…" Lovino wasn't one to beg, but… Elizaveta sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lovino, but there isn't much you can do…" she said softly. Lovino sighed and buried his face in his hands; that poor foreign man had no idea he had sealed his fate by entering the kingdom that day…

* * *

Lovino was disgusted with himself. He was covered in dirt and blood. On his way back from the Kingdom of Spain, Lovino had to stop multiple times to empty his already empty stomach. He had killed so many people, the last one being that man he had seen earlier; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He had learned the man's name only hours before killing him, tears streaming down his face as he impaled the Spaniard through his chest with a knife. Lovino could only apologize profusely through his sobs, resting his head on the bleeding Spaniard's chest before running from the room, violently vomiting once outside the room. He never checked to see if Antonio had actually died; he didn't have the heart or stomach to.

Before killing him, before destroying the Kingdom of Spain, Lovino had watched Antonio interact with the subjects of his kingdom. Antonio had been so loving and so kind to each of his subjects; Lovino had been touched by the warm smiles exchanged between Antonio and the people of Spain. It killed Lovino to know that in just a few hours, that wonderful man would be lying in a pool of his own blood, dead.

"_Ve_, _fratello_, did you get rid of that man and his country like I asked?" Feliciano asked cheerfully as Lovino entered the castle. Lovino nodded stiffly, his face shadowed by the cloak he wore. He would never allow Feliciano to see that he had been crying for a man he had never met. Feliciano laughed happily at the news that the man that had been keeping his beloved future partner away from him was now gone. "Oh, that's wonderful, _fratello_! We should celebrate! Anyways, what was the name of the man you killed?"

"…I'm sorry, _mio caro fratello_, but I cannot celebrate with you... I'm covered in the blood of the Spanish Kingdom's people. The man you had me kill was the Kingdom of Spain's prince, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" Lovino spoke softly, swallowing the lump in his throat and pushing back the bile he could feel rising in the back of his throat. He could hear the giggle coming from Feliciano.

"The Kingdom of Spain's prince, _ve_? That makes it all the better, _ve_? _Grazie_, _fratello_, for doing this for me. _Ti_ _amo_, _fratello_…"

* * *

It had been discovered that Feliciano had ordered the attack on the Kingdom of Spain. The blond that Feliciano had adored had discovered Antonio in the pool of his own blood. Antonio had told the blond everything that he had heard from and through Lovino's sobbing, one of those confessions being that it was Feliciano who had ordered Lovino to kill him. By the quick hands of his blond friend, Antonio had been patched up quickly and nicely, and was taken back to the Kingdom of Germany, where the blond ruled over the land, despite him being younger than his albino brother.

Feliciano had heard of the Kingdom of Germany's decision to execute him. It terrified him, to know that the man he had fallen for was determined to have him killed. Lovino saw his brother's fright, and, believing that the man he had fallen for was dead, devised a plan to save the life of his little brother. Lovino swore that he would die in place of his brother.

"_Fratello_, no! You can't sacrifice yourself for me! I won't let you, _ve_!" Feliciano cried as Lovino dressed himself in his brother's clothes; clothes that _should_ belong to _him_ instead of his tyrannical brother. Lovino smiled softly as his brother begged him not to go through with it. Lovino was determined to take the place of his brother, if only to meet his beloved Antonio in the afterlife.

"Feliciano, _mio caro fratello minore_, I must. I promised Grandfather I would protect you, didn't I? This is how I am protecting you, _fratello minore_; by dying for you." Lovino looked at the grandfather clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. He would be dead in half an hour. "_Fratello_, _per favore_, get dressed in my servant's wear and put on a cloak. Everyone must be at the execution."

"Lovino…! _Per favore_, don't _do_ this! You can't die!" Feliciano wailed, letting tears stream down his face. Lovino gave a wry smile. "Lovino, _per favore_… _per favore_… Having Ludwig isn't worth your death! _Fratello_!"

"Ludwig, is it…? His lover was Antonio… Did you know, _fratello_, that on the day you fell for this Ludwig, I fell for Antonio? I saw him in the back of the crowd of your subjects. I fell for him instantly… and you ordered me to kill him, the man I had fallen for… Fratello, this is the only way I can be with my _amato_ Antonio." Feliciano's eyes widened at the information his brother was feeding him.

"Lovino…"

"It's time for me to go, Feliciano. Roderich and Elizaveta will bring you to the execution. Once it is over, flee. This is my last request for you, _il mio amato e caro fratello minore_." [my beloved and dear little brother] Lovino said softly moving towards the door after pulling and clipping his sensitive curl onto the left side of his head in a pale imitation of his brother. More tears fell from Feliciano's eyes as Lovino spoke and left the room.

"_Mi dispiace_, _il mio amato fratello e cari più anziani_... _Sono così, mi spiace_..." [I'm sorry, my beloved and dear older brother… I'm so, so sorry] Feliciano whispered as the door to his own room shut with a soft _click_.

* * *

Lovino was placed into a bladeless guillotine at exactly 2:50 in the afternoon. It was decided by the Germanic prince Ludwig Beilschmidt that Feliciano, or in this case Lovino, would have at least five to ten minutes of humiliation before he was beheaded. Lovino accepted this as he was wordlessly placed into the guillotine, never raising his head to look at his brother's subjects. At 2:59, a minute before his beheading, the executioner demanded that Lovino look at the crowd. The executioner, the albino brother of Ludwig, whom was known as Gilbert, gestured to the crowd.

"Well, well, lookie here… All of your subjects are here to watch you die, Feliciano Vargas. _Mein bruder_ is in the crowd as well. In fact, he's right over there, with the man you ordered to have killed. Look, though; he's still alive, thanks to my little brother's quick thinking. Your plan has backfired, _tyrannische kleine Prinz_. And in just thirty seconds, you'll be killed by my hands, kesesese!"

"_Bruder_, that's enough. Let the kid have a few last words before you kill him." Ludwig stated from his spot next to a healing Antonio. Antonio knew very well that the man in the bladeless guillotine was not Feliciano, but instead was the man who had apologized so many times for killing him, or at least believing he had killed the Spaniard. Gilbert scowled at his younger brother before shrugging and turning back to Lovino.

"Any last words, brat?" he asked sardonically. The answer to that question was always yes, followed by an insult of some form. Lovino only smiled, easily turning his head to look at Antonio. Ludwig frowned as Lovino looked at the green-eyed Spanish prince, but said nothing. Lovino took a breath and let it out, staring straight into Antonio's eyes.

"_Lovino è_… _felice che tu sia ancora vivo_, _signore Antonio_... _e lui è molto dispiaciuto per avertentato di uccidere te_. _Egli può riposare tranquillamente_, _sapendo che sei ancora vivo e vegeto_." [Lovino is... happy that you are alive, sir Antonio... and he is very sorry for having tried to kill you. He may rest peacefully, knowing that you're still alive and well.] Lovino said with a smile before turning forward once again, preparing for his death. Antonio smiled softly at the confession, mentally reciting a small Spanish prayer for Lovino as the church bells rang three times, signaling that it was three o'clock. Gilbert grinned sadistically, running his tongue along the blade of his sword as Lovino looked right into the crowd. As Gilbert brought the sword down, Lovino's eyes met with an identical set of amber eyes. Lovino only had time to mouth the words he wished he could say.

"_Questo è addio, fratello..." _[This is good-bye, brother] The last thing Lovino saw was the tear-filled eyes of his younger brother.

* * *

Days later, Feliciano stood in front of his brother's grave. A bouquet of white lilies, the flower of the Kingdom of Italy, as well as Lovino's favorite flower, was resting on the headstone that read the name of the true man who had died. Feliciano didn't bother to hold back the tears that fell as he read the writing on the stone.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Born: March 17, XXXX_

_Died: March 20, XXXX_

_Aged 23 Years_

_~A beloved brother, as well as the first-born _

_Grandson of the late King Rome – he will be missed dearly~_

Feliciano hiccupped as he continued to re-read the stone. He never noticed the prince he had ordered to be killed approach the stone, a bouquet of white carnations in his arms. Antonio placed the bouquet of the Kingdom of Spain's flower on the headstone, a small, sad smile gracing his lips. He said nothing to the exiled prince for a few moments, taking the time of silence to send a prayer to the man he had admired.

"…Your brother was a good man, you know. He apologized for trying to kill me." Antonio started. Feliciano looked at Antonio, who chuckled softly at the man's startled face. "Si, I knew that Lovino was the one in the guillotine, and not you. He told me after he had attempted to kill me that you were after Ludwig… I wanted to tell you that I am not Ludwig's lover."

"You're… not?" Feliciano questioned. Antonio shook his head.

"I'm good friends with him, seeing as I've been close friends with his older brother since we were children. I've known Ludwig since he was born. He is like a brother to me as well, as I am to him. I'm sorry things have not worked out for you, Feliciano." He said softly. Feliciano sniffled and wiped his eyes, turning to face Antonio completely.

"I'm sorry for ordering you to be killed… Lovino always told me that I've been a jealous and selfish person…" he said. Antonio smiled and patted the younger man's head fondly.

"I forgive you, Feliciano. Now, come; you have nowhere to go, correct? You can come with me, if you would like, and we can move past Lovino's death together, as friends."

_~Da Una Parte - Finitura~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** OH GOD WHERE DID THIS DEPRESSING SHIT COME FROM? DX I should have given you smex instead of depression! As soon as I finish that Ger/Pru one-shot with pierced!Gilbert... Oh, who am I kidding? I don't know if I can finish it. It just isn't writing itself like Ástvinur did... :(

Kasimira, if you haven't figured it out yet, is Lichtenstein. Her name is German since it's what spoke in Lichtenstein. :]

Also, sorry for the terrible Italian and probably German. Online translators suck. Fail translators are fail.

**German**

_tyrannische kleine Prinz _- tyrannical little prince

**Italian**

Already translated or speaks for itself (i.e. fratello, grazie, ti amo, ect.)_  
_

**Reviews** will make me feel much better, despite how depressed I feel about this. :'(

The Daughter of Evil: http : / www . animelyrics . com / doujin / vocaloid / akunomusume . htm [Remove the Spaces!]


	2. Part Two

I should be shot for continuing this depressing short (?) story. D: This time, it's Servant of Evil. Len is so beautiful~ :'D I have a strange obsession with Len. :X Is that bad?

* * *

**Title: **...Del Male

**Pairing:** None Specified; Hints of Spain/Romano and Germany/Italy

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Depressing as shit content and character death. ;_; Also, Dark!Italy and Not-Asshole!Romano. o.O GASP! It's in Lovi's POV! :'D *is shot*

**Summary:** Following the "Servant of Evil" story by Len Kagamine. Rin - Feliciano, Len - Romano, Kaito - Ludwig, Miku - Antonio, Meiko - Gilbert

**Setting:** AU

* * *

…**Del Male –Parte**** Seconda**

…_Of Evil – Part Two

* * *

_

I had never understood why Feliciano was the prince and I was the servant. I was older by two years. The people of the kingdom liked me better. So why was I subjected to the life of a lowly servant? Had destiny separated us into pitiful siblings? Was I worth less than Feliciano? It had to have had something to do with our grandfather. I was his favorite until Feliciano was born. Then I became second best.

Though as my grandfather laid dying on his bed, he had talked to me privately. He had already named Feliciano as Prince earlier that day. I had already know that it would happen, though it still hurt when I heard it directly from him that his youngest grandson would be ruling the Kingdom of Italy. Rome, my grandfather, had requested that I protect my little brother, no matter what.

That no matter what happens, Feliciano has to live.

If only to please my grandfather, I accepted the life-long assignment of keeping my younger brother safe. I would do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant becoming evil. I hated the idea of becoming an evil being to protect my brother, but it would please my grandfather, and that was all that mattered.

Feliciano and I were born within expectations of the adults surrounding us. I was expected to grow up and inherit the Kingdom of Italy until my father died shortly after Feliciano's birth. Church bells had blessed my brother and I, though only for the selfishness of adults and their convenience. Thanks to that, the future of Feliciano and I was split into two futures I would never wish upon anyone.

Feliciano grew up to be a cruel ruler. He even had his own personal bodyguards besides me that he called the Mafia. Feliciano was making enemies with the world. He would sit there smiling as the Mafia and I would defend him and his title of crown prince. I wouldn't allow anyone to speak badly of my precious little brother. Feliciano had no worries, not one.

He was a prince. I was his servant. I would do anything to protect him. We were separated by destiny. To keep my promise to Grandpa Rome, I would protect Feliciano, even if it meant submitting to the darkness, making a deal with the devil or selling my soul. I would protect Feliciano even if I became evil.

Then came the day I visited a neighboring country without telling Feliciano. I went to the Kingdom of Spain. I wanted to get out of that torturous kingdom my brother ruled over. I wanted a sense of freedom, to know what it was like to live without metaphorical shackles on my wrists and ankles. While in the Kingdom of Spain, I met someone.

I bumped into him, is more correct, I suppose.

"Ah! _Lo siento, mi amigo_! I did not see you there!" the man was kind, smiling happily as he kept me from losing my balance. I noticed his eyes first; a vibrant green, filled with life and happiness. I noticed his hair next. It was dark brown that curled at the ends. I wanted to run my fingers through the stranger's hair, but I couldn't. "¿_Estás bien_?"

"Ah! _Sì_, I'm fine." His language was so similar to my own. I thought he had been speaking Italian until I remembered I was in the Kingdom of Spain. "_Mi dispiace_, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ah! You're from the Kingdom of Italy, _sí_? How exciting! I am Toni! Antonio, actually, but _mis amigos_ call me Toni! And since you're my new _amigo_, you can call me Toni too!" Antonio was cheerful in a way Feliciano wasn't. He was so kind, and it wasn't the kindness that his cruelty. He was genuinely kind and had a smile to die for.

I had fallen in love with Antonio at first sight. I didn't care if Feliciano wouldn't approve of my infatuation with the Spaniard.

"Who are you, _amigo_?" Antonio asked me. I smiled softly.

"Lovino."

* * *

One day, Feliciano had a meeting with the Prince of the Kingdom of Switzerland Vash Zwingli and his younger sister Kasimira Zwingli. Vash was known to dislike Feliciano, though it seemed the two had set aside their differences for the day. Their meeting had gone surprisingly well, seeing as Vash usually threatened Feliciano within the first fifteen minutes of the meetings. After the meeting, Feliciano made his way to the balcony that should be mine. This was usual; Feliciano would meet with someone, then, once they left, he would go to his balcony and watch all of his subjects kneel before him and praise him, love him, _adore_ him.

I would always watch from the shadows of my brother's room, still visible to those in the back of all of the kingdom's subjects. I would see those far enough away from Feliciano's balcony glance up at their prince before their gazes would turn to me, the rightful heir. Their gazes were longing, pleading, begging me to overthrow my younger brother and turn their economy around.

Nevertheless, I could not. I couldn't overthrow my younger brother. As much as I hated my brother, I also loved him, and would do anything to protect him.

However, while scanning the subjects in the back of the group worshipping his brother, Lovino spotted one particularly out of place man. His skin, lightly tanned, complimented his somewhat curly brown hair and green eyes. I found this man beautiful; I wanted to know more about this man who had so suddenly shown up in the Kingdom of Italy. I doubted this to be possible, however, seeing the muscular blue-eyed blond next to the brunette. They seemed to be lovers, or at the very least, close friends. It made me jealous.

Jealousy. I had never experienced it before that moment. I hated the blond next to the brunette. I wanted the brunette for myself. I knew, though, that I would never have him.

* * *

Feliciano approached me soon after the subjects went back to their daily work. His usual cheerful demeanor had disappeared, and had been replaced by a look of trouble. It was unusual to see Feliciano in such a confused state, despite being less-than-advanced in the intelligence department.

"_Caro fratello_? Is something wrong? You look troubled." I questioned, placing a bowl of gelato on the dining table before gesturing for Feliciano to sit in front of the sweet treat. The younger of us did so, sitting in front of the ice cream quietly. Feliciano sighed and rested his chin in his palm, gathering some of the gelato onto the spoon. He popped the spoon into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor of the gelato, sucking on the spoon momentarily, before removing the object and playing with it between his fingers.

"_Fratello_… There was a man in the crowd today that I have never seen before…" I internally flinched; Feliciano wasn't talking about the brunette, was he? "He was very handsome… He was very muscular, and his hair was blond and slicked back… I want him to be mine, but he seemed to really like the brown-haired guy next to him, _ve_… Lovino, I want you to get rid of the brown-haired guy for me, so I can have the blond."

I winced and clenched my eyes shut; my brother wanted me to kill the man that I myself had become taken with. I had no say in the matter, however; Feliciano was the prince, and I was just the servant. I would have to kill the beautiful man, even if it killed me inside. I knew that killing the man I had seen would be torture, to see that pretty, lightly tanned face in pain, shock and confusion… I already felt sick at the thought of it.

"_Sì_, _mio signore_… It will be done…" My voice was no more than a whisper. Feliciano's eyes lit up happily, hearing that I accepted assignment.

"_Ve_~? You mean it? Oh, _grazie_, _mio fratello meraviglioso_! _Grazie_!" Feliciano exclaimed, embracing me quickly before returning to his snack with newfound vigor. "Oh, and _fratello_… you'll destroy the brown-haired man's country for me as well, _sì_? _Grazie_!" I couldn't help but continue to feel nauseous at the thought of my brother's request. Excusing myself from the room, I fled, looking for the one person whom I knew could offer me comfort; Elizaveta.

Making my way down towards the kitchen, where Elizaveta was no doubt cleaning a spotless room, I only thought of the man I was ordered to kill. I didn't bother to knock as I entered the kitchen, spotting Elizaveta easily, seeing as she was the only person in the room. I cleared my throat to gain the woman's attention. Elizaveta turned around and smiled softly, seeing me. I hadn't visited her in a while.

"Hey, Lovino. Did you need something?" she asked, resting her broom against the counter. I nodded and walked further into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter opposite Elizaveta with a sigh. "Wanna tell me what it is that's bothering you?" she asked softly. I sighed and looked down, my bangs falling into my face.

"…Feliciano became infatuated with a man from outside the kingdom today… He was blond with blue eyes and very muscular. With him was a brown-haired man with green eyes and tanned skin… I-I think I like the brown-haired one… but Feliciano told me to kill him and destroy his country so he could have the blond… but I feel sick just thinking about what I agreed to do… Help me, Elizaveta, please…" I wasn't one to beg, but… Elizaveta sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lovino, but there isn't much you can do…" she said softly. I sighed and buried my face in my hands; that poor foreign man had no idea he had sealed his fate by entering the kingdom that day…

* * *

I didn't want to kill Antonio. I couldn't believe I had forgotten him so easily either. However, it was Feliciano's wish for me to erase Antonio. I had to do what my younger brother requested of me. My tears wouldn't stop as I left the kingdom, traveling towards my love's kingdom to murder him.

He's the prince. I'm the servant. Destiny separated us. I realized we were not pitiful siblings. We were madly driven siblings. Feliciano was driven towards death and destruction. I was driven towards life and construction.

I could remember Feliciano's innocent laugh as I traveled towards the Kingdom of Spain. I was still feeling nauseous. I didn't know if I could do it. I had killed so many before. Wang Yao of the Kingdom of China, Tino Väinämöinen of the Kingdom of Finland, Bella Guerrier of the Kingdom of Belgium, Raivis Galante of the Kingdom of Latvia, Im Yong Soo of the Kingdom of Korea and Gupta Muhammad Hassan of the Kingdom of Egypt are just a few. I had attempted to kill Francis Bonnefoy of the Kingdom of France, but… Well, I feared for my life (and innocence) after seeing the lecherous look he gave me.

I was disgusted with myself. I was covered in dirt and blood. On my way back from the Kingdom of Spain, I had to stop multiple times to empty my already empty stomach. I had killed so many people, the last one being that man I had seen earlier and had fallen in love with; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I had remembered the man's name only hours before killing him, tears streaming down I face as I impaled the Spaniard through his chest with a knife. I could only apologize profusely through my sobs, resting my head on the bleeding Spaniard's chest before running from the room, violently vomiting once outside the room. I never checked to see if Antonio had actually died; I didn't have the heart or stomach to.

Before killing him, before destroying the Kingdom of Spain, I had watched Antonio interact with the subjects of his kingdom. Antonio had been so loving and so kind to each of his subjects; I had been touched by the warm smiles exchanged between Antonio and the people of Spain. It killed me to know that in just a few hours, that wonderful man would be lying in a pool of his own blood, dead.

"_Ve_, _fratello_, did you get rid of that man and his country like I asked?" Feliciano asked cheerfully as I entered the castle. I nodded stiffly, my face shadowed by the cloak I wore. I would never allow Feliciano to see that I had been crying for a man I had met once. Feliciano laughed happily at the news that I had killed Antonio. "Oh, that's wonderful, _fratello_! We should celebrate! Anyways, what was the name of the man you killed?"

"…I'm sorry, _mio caro fratello_, but I cannot celebrate with you... I'm covered in the blood of the Spanish Kingdom's people. The man you had me kill was the Kingdom of Spain's prince, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" I spoke softly, swallowing the lump in my throat and pushing back the bile I could feel rising in the back of my throat. I could hear the giggle coming from Feliciano.

"The Kingdom of Spain's prince, _ve_? That makes it all the better, _ve_? _Grazie_, _fratello_, for doing this for me. _Ti_ _amo_, _fratello_…"

I hated Feliciano more than ever now.

* * *

Soon, Feliciano's kingdom learned of what happened. They were less than pleased. Had my grandfather predicted this? Did he know that the people of the Kingdom of Italy would rise up against my brother? This country was ending by the hands of the citizens. I had to oppose this. I had to protect Feliciano, as much as I wished I could watch him die. I knew of only one way to save my brother and end my misery.

"_Fratello_, no! You can't sacrifice yourself for me! I won't let you, _ve_!" Feliciano cried as I dressed myself in my brother's clothes; clothes that _should_ belong to _me_ instead of my tyrannical brother. I smiled softly as my brother begged me not to go through with it. I was determined to take the place of my brother, if only to meet my beloved Antonio in the afterlife.

"Feliciano, _mio caro fratello minore_, I must. I promised Grandfather I would protect you, didn't I? This is how I am protecting you, _fratello minore_; by dying for you." I looked at the grandfather clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. I would be dead in half an hour. "_Fratello_, _per favore_, get dressed in my servant's wear and put on a cloak. Everyone must be at the execution."

"Lovino…! _Per favore_, don't _do_ this! You can't die!" Feliciano wailed, letting tears stream down his face. I gave a wry smile. "Lovino, _per favore_… _per favore_… Having Ludwig isn't worth your death! _Fratello_!"

"Ludwig, is it…? His lover was Antonio… Did you know, _fratello_, that on the day you fell for this Ludwig, I fell for Antonio? I saw him in the back of the crowd of your subjects. I fell for him instantly… and you ordered me to kill him, the man I had fallen for… _Fratello_, this is the only way I can be with my _amato_ Antonio." Feliciano's eyes widened at the information I was feeding him. I was going to die anyways. It didn't matter if Feliciano found out about my love for the Spanish prince.

"Lovino…"

"It's time for me to go, Feliciano. Roderich and Elizaveta will bring you to the execution. Once it is over, flee. This is my last request for you, _il mio amato e caro fratello minore_." [my beloved and dear little brother] I said softly moving towards the door after pulling and clipping my sensitive curl onto the left side of my head in a pale imitation of my brother. More tears fell from Feliciano's eyes as I spoke and left the room.

"_Mi dispiace_, _il mio amato fratello e cari più anziani_... _Sono così, mi spiace_..." [I'm sorry, my beloved and dear older brother… I'm so, so sorry] Feliciano whispered as the door to his own room shut with a soft _click_. I barely heard him, anticipating my death. I let out a breath.

"I we could be reborn… I want to be with you again that time." I whispered.

I was the prince, even if it was for only a moment. Feliciano was a fugitive, dressed in my servant's clothes. We were separated by destiny to be sad siblings. We were not madly driven or pitiful. We were sad twins. They say Feliciano was evil. Does that make me evil as well, for sharing the same blood as Feliciano?

Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom named the Kingdom of Italy. Reigning over the kingdom was my adorable little brother. I hated and loved him. All the world was his enemy, and still, I protected him, even allowing evil to run through my once-pure veins.

I did it all for my tyrannical little brother.

He's the prince and I'm just the servant. Destiny separated us pitiful excuses for siblings. I, Lovino Romano Vargas, became evil just to protect you, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas.

* * *

I admit, I was frightened as I spotted the guillotine. It was bladeless. Someone else was going to kill me. I was placed into a bladeless guillotine at exactly 2:50 in the afternoon. It was decided by the Germanic prince Ludwig Beilschmidt (that blond macho potato that my brother was interested in) that Feliciano, or in this case I, would have at least five to ten minutes of humiliation before I was beheaded. I accepted this as I was wordlessly placed into the guillotine, never raising my head to look at my brother's subjects. At 2:59, a minute before my beheading, the executioner demanded that I look at the crowd. The executioner, the albino brother of Ludwig, whom was known as Gilbert, gestured to the crowd.

Have I mentioned that I hate the people of the Germanic Kingdom?

"Well, well, lookie here… All of your subjects are here to watch you die, Feliciano Vargas. _Mein bruder_ is in the crowd as well. In fact, he's right over there, with the man you ordered to have killed. Look, though; he's still alive, thanks to my little brother's quick thinking. Your plan has backfired, _tyrannische kleine Prinz_. And in just thirty seconds, you'll be killed by my hands, kesesese!" What kind of laugh was 'kesesese' anyways? Though, I spotted Antonio next to Ludwig. I was overjoyed, knowing that he was alive. I was tempted to jump out of the guillotine and admit that I was not my brother. I wanted to point out the real Feliciano.

But I didn't. I had to protect Feliciano.

"_Bruder_, that's enough. Let the kid have a few last words before you kill him." Ludwig stated from his spot next to a healing Antonio. I knew Antonio recognized me. He sent a small smile my way. Gilbert scowled at his younger brother before shrugging and turning back to me.

"Any last words, brat?" he asked me sardonically. The answer to that question was always yes, followed by an insult of some form. I knew that much. I wasn't going to insult the albino, though. I only smiled, easily turning my head to look at Antonio. Ludwig frowned as I looked at the green-eyed Spanish prince, but said nothing. I took a breath and let it out, staring straight into Antonio's eyes.

"_Lovino è_… _felice che tu sia ancora vivo_, _signore Antonio_... _e lui è molto dispiaciuto per avertentato di uccidere te_. _Egli può riposare tranquillamente_, _sapendo che sei ancora vivo e vegeto_." [Lovino is... happy that you are alive, sir Antonio... and he is very sorry for having tried to kill you. He may rest peacefully, knowing that you're still alive and well.] I said with a smile before turning forward once again, preparing for my death. It was odd to speak in third person… I heard the church bells rang three times, signaling that it was three o'clock. It was time for my death. Gilbert grinned sadistically, running his tongue along the blade of his sword (I expected him to cut himself) as I looked right into the crowd. As Gilbert brought the sword down, my eyes met with a set of amber eyes identical to my own. I only had time to mouth the words I wished I could say.

"_Questo è addio, fratello..." _[This is good-bye, brother]

_~Parte Seconda - Finitura~_

* * *

A/N: More depressing stuff? D: Oh noes! At least I got around to it~ :'D I already have part three typed and everything. I want **reviews **before I post it though. (Part three follows Regret Message)

Translations speak for themselves again. I think. The Spanish is easy to figure out. (Lo siento - I'm sorry, mi amigo - my friend, ect.)

I'm also working on Genesis (go look at that. I don't have chapter one up yet, but I have the main focus of the story up and the summary. Go look and love it.). I only have four pages for it though! D:

**Review **please~ :'D I'll make a happy/fluffy (fluff overload perhaps?) once I finish Del Male. (I need to figure out if I want to do Re_Birthday even though its part of the _Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta_ series, it can also be used as part four of the _Aku no_ series.)

Servant of Evil: http: / / www . animelyrics . com / doujin / vocaloid / akunomeshitsukai . htm (remove Spaces)


	3. Part Three

WHY DID I CONTINUE THIS? GAHHHH SO DEPRESSING~ D: D: D:

* * *

**Title: **...Del Male

**Pairing:** None Specified; Hints of Spain/Romano and Germany/Italy

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Depressing as shit content and brought up character death :'(

**Summary:** Following the "Regret Message" story by Rin Kagamine. Rin - Feliciano, Len - Romano, Kaito - Ludwig, Miku - Antonio

**Setting:** AU

* * *

…**Del Male – Terza Parte**

…_Of Evil – Part Three

* * *

_

Feliciano couldn't return home. Not after losing his older brother and being exiled from his own kingdom. Not that Feliciano wanted to return to his kingdom anyways. He would be reminded of Lovino every second he remained in the kingdom. Even now, two months after the death of Lovino, Feliciano couldn't get the words on the gravestone out of his head.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Born: March 17, XXXX_

_Died: March 20, XXXX_

_Aged 23 Years_

_~A beloved brother, as well as the first-born _

_Grandson of the late King Rome – he will be missed dearly~_

Now, he stood alone at the harbor that came just off of the town near Antonio's kingdom. In one hand was a glass bottle with a cork in the top. In the other hand was a perfectly rolled piece of parchment. Feliciano was still mourning his brother's death. Ludwig had forgiven the young Italian prince with some persuading from Antonio a month after Lovino's death. Even finding a friend in the man he had fallen for, Feliciano could think of nothing but his dear older brother, and the legend Antonio had told him.

"_Do you know, Feliciano? A secret legend about this sea from long ago..." Antonio said softly one night during Feliciano's mourning. Feliciano had looked at Antonio, his normally vibrant eyes dulled to the point of obvious depression._

"_A legend, ve? Tell me, Antonio…" he requested. Antonio nodded, seeming to recall the legend._

"_If you put a parchment with a wish written on it into a small bottle, and leave it in the sand and its washed away by the sea then someday, the thought will bear fruit." the Spaniard said, looking out into the blue waters of the harbor. Feliciano looked out into the sea as well._

"_The wish will one day come true?" he questioned, a spark of hope in his dulled amber eyes. Antonio nodded._

"_Si, that is the legend." the emerald-eyed man said. Feliciano remained quiet for a moment._

"_Antonio, have you ever sent a wish into the sea?" he asked curiously, life coming back into his eyes. Antonio nodded with a small smile._

"_Many times, Feliciano. I've always wished the same thing. That one day, I would find my soul mate… and I met him." Antonio said. Feliciano looked down, knowing that Antonio was speaking of Lovino._

"_Maybe… I'll send a bottle out as well…"_

Feliciano placed the bottle into the sand at the edge of the sea as high tide rolled in. The white-tipped waves licked at the glass bottle, burying under the clear glass more and more with every wave that came in. A small smile appeared on Feliciano's more recently gloomy face. He had hope for the future as the waves carried the small glass bottle out to sea. Feliciano watched as the bottle drifted out into the ocean, disappearing silently into the horizon.

His wish would come true one day, he just knew it.

"_Ve, fratello Lovino… could you help me?" Feliciano tilted his head._

"_Sì, fratello." A small smile from Lovino._

Feliciano stared into the distance, his amber eyes glazing over once again.

"_Ve~ Lovi! I need your help!" Five year old Feliciano wailed to a seven year old Lovino._

"_With what, Feliciano?"_

"_I think I put my shoes on wrong! Help me, per favore!" Lovino sighed and smiled softly at his silly little brother._

"_Sit down, Feli. I'll fix your shoes for you." Feliciano did as his older brother requested and sat down in a chair. Lovino crouched down and pulled off Feliciano's shoes, replacing each one onto the correct foot._

"_Waaa~ grazie, fratello!"_

"_Anything for you, Feli."_

Feliciano sighed softly, reminiscing.

"_Fratello, I need you to get rid of someone for me." Fifteen year old Feliciano stated, looking over at seventeen year old Lovino. Lovino looked over towards his younger brother, who sat regally on the throne that should rightfully belong to him._

"_Of course, fratello. Who is it you would like me to get rid of?" Lovino questioned. Feliciano sighed and twirled a piece of hair around his finger._

"_Wang Yao, the Prince of the Kingdom of China. I found out from Kiku, the Prince of the Kingdom of Japan, that Yao is planning on attacking my kingdom. I want him gone to prevent this. Will you do this for me, Lovi?" Feliciano questioned. Lovino sighed and bowed to the young prince, one hand behind his back and one across his abdomen._

"_It will be done, Feliciano." He replied. Feliciano smiled at his obedient brother._

"_Grazie!"_

A small sigh escaped Feliciano.

"_Fratello… There was a man in the crowd today that I have never seen before…" Lovino internally flinched; Feliciano wasn't talking about the brunette, was he? "He was very handsome… He was very muscular, and his hair was blond and slicked back… I want him to be mine, but he seemed to really like the brown-haired guy next to him, ve… Lovino, I want you to get rid of the brown-haired guy for me, so I can have the blond."_

_Lovino winced and clenched his eyes shut; his brother wanted him to kill the man that he himself had become taken with. He had no say in the matter, however; Feliciano was the prince, and Lovino was just the servant. He would have to kill the beautiful man, even if it killed him inside. Lovino knew that killing the man he had seen would be torture, to see that pretty, lightly tanned face in pain, shock and confusion… Lovino already felt sick at the thought of it._

"_Sì, mio signore… It will be done…" Lovino's voice was no more than a whisper._

How selfish had Feliciano become over the years…? Selfish enough to lose his brother, it seemed. The realization made Feliciano sick to his stomach. He had been so selfish, asking Lovino for anything and everything, and Lovino would always comply with a small smile for the young prince. How many times had Feliciano troubled Lovino with stupid requests?

Lovino had been so beneficial to Feliciano's reign. Lovino would get rid of anyone Feliciano asked him to get rid of if they threatened his rule over the Kingdom of Italy. Lovino never questioned Feliciano, not even when Feliciano ordered Lovino to kill Antonio. Lovino had gone and done it without question. It was because of Feliciano's selfishness that Lovino was dead.

"_Fratello?"_

"_Sì, Feliciano?" Lovino was laying on his back with Feliciano curled up next to him, the prince's head on the servant's chest._

"_What do you wish for?"_

"_What do I wish for…? I suppose, for you to be happy, Feliciano." Lies, not that Feliciano could tell. "What do you wish for?"_

"_I wish for everyone to visit my kingdom. I want them all to see Italy. It's such a beautiful kingdom, fratello, don't you think? Everyone should experience the beauty of Italy. Will you help me make my wish come true, Lovi?" Feliciano asked. As innocent as the request sounded, Lovino could hear the unconscious threat within the wish._

'_Kill those who don't visit my kingdom, Lovino.'_

_Though the words were not spoken, Lovino could hear them clearly. He sighed softly, running his fingers through his brother's soft hair._

"_Sì, I will help you, fratello." He said. Lovino could feel Feliciano smile._

"_Grazie~"_

Feliciano sighed, letting his tears escape. He missed Lovino. Lovino had been so willing to fulfill Feliciano's wish was no longer there. He couldn't tell Lovino his new wish. Lovino was gone. He was dead. The only way he could reach Lovino (and even then, he doubted it would actually reach him) was through the sea and his message in a bottle.

Feliciano's tears continued to drop to the ground. The ex-prince watched the setting sun as his wish drifted away. He regretted everything. He regretted accepting the throne from his grandfather, knowing that Lovino should have been the prince, and not him. He regretted ordering Lovino to kill those he disliked. He regretted telling Lovino to kill Antonio, which led to the servant's death. Most of all, he regretted letting Lovino stand in for him in the bladeless guillotine.

By all means, Feliciano was the one who should have died. It should have been Feliciano who was beheaded by Gilbert Beilschmidt that day, not Lovino. If he hadn't been such a coward, Lovino would be sitting on the throne with Roderich and Elizaveta tending to him, with Antonio by his side. Lovino could have been happy and in love. It was because of Feliciano's cowardice that Lovino was gone. He felt like he had sinned heavily, now that everything regarding Lovino's death was over.

The little bottle that Feliciano had set out to sea was drifting invisibly. His message in a bottle, his wish, was traveling beyond the horizon, further than the eye could see. It was disappearing, carrying the desperate wish of the exiled prince. He desperately wanted his wish to be granted, though he doubted it was possible.

Feliciano could clearly remember the words he had once heard Lovino whisper while changing one night. Feliciano was supposed to have been in bed already, seeing as it was past ten and he was only seven at the time. The words Lovino had whispered had stuck with Feliciano throughout the years.

His brother's words had become his wish.

_If we could be reborn…_

_~Terza Parte__ – Finitura~

* * *

_

A/N: I don't think I need translations. :/ Look 'em up if you need to. Should I make part four with _Re_Birthday_, or leave it at this? TELL ME~! **Review**? :'D

Regret Message: http: / / www . animelyrics . com / doujin / vocaloid / rigurettomessage . htm (remove the spaces)


End file.
